Superbia (Sequel of OUR CAT)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Kucing Kyungsoo hilang! Dan dia ingin Jongin mencarikan kucing itu untuknya tapi Jongin menolak. Selain menolak, dia malah melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo naik darah. Kata-kata apa yang dilontarkan Jongin? KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis/KrisTao, Yaoi, Oneshot, i'm new in KaiSoo's shipper's world, mind to review? :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present_:

_A KaiSoo's fanfiction:_

_._

"_**SUPERBIA**__"_

_A Present to My New Kitten; Thehun _^^

_._

Seoul, South Korea

_Winter_…

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh ke ranjang di lantai yang menampung Jongin dan mendesah saat melihat namja itu masih terlelap. Dia menoleh ke jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat embun melapisi permukaannya seperti disepuh perak. Kyungsoo langsung memikirkan pekerjaan tambahan yang harus mereka lakukan; menyekop salju yang menumpuk di halaman. Hujan salju baru turun sejak senja kemarin dan tingginya pasti mencapai lutut.

Kyungsoo bangun dan melipat selimutnya sebelum memakai mantel hangat dan membuka tirai; langsung lemas melihat tumpukan putih di halaman serta di jalanan. Mobil penyekop salju belum tiba, dan lingkungan mereka terletak di daerah pinggiran sehingga mereka baru saja mendapat giliran mobil sekop sekitar jam sebelas siang dan biasanya semua warga di jalanan itu akan keluar untuk menyekop salju bersama. Ekor mata Kyungsoo sudah melihat Sehun dengan mantel hangat, topi rajutan yang serasi dengan sarung tangannya (rajutan Luhan, Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen) dan membawa sekop. Dia tersenyum miris dan menoleh ke kekasihnya yang masih terlelap; tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin membangunkannya karena dia tahu seberapa lelahnya Jongin setelah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya sebelum lulus dari sekolah seninya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo meraih pakaian hangatnya dan menyambar topi sebelum turun ke gudang dan membawa sekopnya. Dia membuka pintu dan meringis saat dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Sehun melambai bersemangat dari halaman rumahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena dingin dan uap mengepul dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo balas melambai.

"Mana Jongin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia masih tidur!" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, seandainya saja Luhan-_hyung_ juga membiarkanku tidur sebentar saja!" sungutnya tidak terima dengan ketidakadilan yang didapatkannya.

"Aku pasti mengizinkanmu jika kemarin malam kau pulang pukul 12 malam karena berlatih di sekolah untuk kelulusanmu," balas Luhan yang keluar membawa sekop lain.

Kyungsoo tertawa serak melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ketahuan oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya. Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mulai menyekop. Saljunya di lempar ke jalan agar mudah di bereskan. Jika semua warga sudah selesai di rumahnya masing-masing, barulah mereka bekerja di jalanan. Salju ditumpuk menjadi gunung dan nantinya diangkut mobil penyekop salju.

Setelah menyelesaikan sekopannya, dia melambai ke arah pasangan Sehun-Luhan yang sekarang malah bermain bola salju alih-alih menyekop salju. Ada tumpukan salju di topi rajutan Luhan yang serasi dengan Sehun. Namja itu memekik-mekik ceria saat Sehun selalu berhasil mendaratkan bola salju di kepalanya. Dia tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah sementara Sehun nyaris bersih; terlihat sudah sekte mana yang mendominasi. Sehun akan memenangkan perlombaan dengan telak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Jika Jongin sudah bangun, mereka tentu bermain berempat tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega membangunkannya. Dia melihat Tao serta Kris baru saja keluar untuk menyekop salju.

"Selamat pagi, Tao-_ya_, Kris-_hyung_!" sapa Kyungsoo melambai ceria.

Tao langsung membalasnya dengan semangat sementara Kris terkantuk-kantuk. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas syal serta mantelnya. Begitu pula sarung tangan dan topinya. Banyak salju yang meleleh di sana sehingga Kyungsoo harus membereskannya. Setelahnya dia memakai sandal rumah dan bersiap untuk memasak.

Dia akan membuat sup ayam untuk Jongin pagi ini sebelum dia harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengurus ujiannya. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengeluarkan makanan; daging ayam potong, kentang, dan wortel. Dia menoleh ke jendela dan memastikan seledrinya masih hidup. Dan dia mulai memasak.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggunakan kaldu instan untuk supnya sehingga dia selalu mengawali pembuatan supnya dengan membuat kaldu. Dia memasukkan tulang ayam yang sudah disisihkannya ke dalam panci yang terisi air hangat. Membiarkannya hingga mendidih dan mengeluarkan aroma murni ayam. Dia mengangkat tulang-tulang itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum memasukkan ayam potong, kentang, wortel, serta gingseng. Menunggunya mendidih, Kyungsoo menanak beras.

Saat supnya mulai mendidih, Kyungsoo beranjak ke sana dan mengaduk-aduknya. Aroma sedap dan hangat sup membuat perasaan Kyungsoo hangat dan dia berencana membawakan Kris-Tao serta Sehun-Luhan beberapa mangkuk karenanya. Aroma sup itu juga yang membuat Jongin terbangun.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya serak.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Jongin dengan kaus oblong yang sama dengan kemarin dan celana panjang longgar. Rambutnya acak-acakan sama dengan wajahnya yang masih membawa rupa baru bangun kemana-mana. Dia menguap lebar dan duduk di salah satu meja makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kau mencuci wajahmu dulu lalu bergabung untuk sarapan?" tawarnya lembut.

Jongin mengangguk setengah tidur dan terseret menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali serius dengan supnya yang nikmat. Setelah mendidih, dia mematikan kompor dan mewadahinya dalam dua mangkuk. Saat itulah Jongin kembali; segar dan tampan setelah mencuci wajah. Dia menerima mangkuknya dan duduk di meja makan. Memindahkan semua isinya ke perut dengan khidmat. Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya.

"Jam berapa kau akan ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Jongin menoleh ke jam dinding. "Kurasa beberapa jam lagi," katanya mengunyah kentang dengan nikmat.

Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke jam sebelum kembali ke Jongin. "Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu bekal?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku mau telur gulung," katanya setengah merajuk.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya mendengar nada itu. "Dan kau akan mendapatkannya, _nae_ Jongin. _Banyak_ sekali telur gulung dalam kotak bentomu," janjinya membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yang terbaik, _Hyung_," katanya menjulurkan tubuh melewati meja makan dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Sudah membereskan salju?" tanyanya mengerjapkan seolah baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang dan bermimpi tentang telur gulung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya," katanya sambil meraih mangkuk Jongin untuk membereskannya.

Jongin menatapnya tidak setuju. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya protes. "_Hyung_ kan tahu, jika terlalu lama terpapar dingin nanti _Hyung_ bisa demam,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Jongin saat lewat menuju dapur. "Dan aku baik-baik saja, kan?" balasnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk di bak cuci dan membuka kran. Dinginnya air terasa mengigit sementara dia meraih sabun cuci dan menyuci bekas makan mereka.

"Hari ini," balas Jongin. "Bagaimana besok? Lusa?"

"Aku akan tetap sesehat kuda," balas Kyungsoo tersenyum pada cucian piringnya. "Kau keberatan aku pergi untuk membawakan Luhan dan Tao supku?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk bersih di tempat piring untuk ditiriskan.

Jongin tidak menoleh dari televisi; ramalan cuaca. "Tidak perlu memberikan mereka," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Aku bisa menghabiskannya sendirian,"

Kyungsoo terseyum lebar. "Aku tidak meragukan itu," katanya. "Tapi aku harus bersosialisasi. Bertetangga."

"Aku tidak," balas Jongin. "Biarkan saja di rumah, beberapa jam lagi aku akan menghabiskannya. Seorang lelaki butuh _banyak_ sekali nutrisi untuk tubuhnya,"

"Dan menurutmu Sehun dan Kris-_hyung_ _bukan _namja?" tanyanya geli.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Mereka sudah punya orang yang akan memasakkan mereka pagi ini. Dan _Hyung_ adalah milikku, jadi makanan itu milikku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Sudah sering dia melihat Jongin berebut makanannya dengan Sehun. Kedua remaja itu cenderung tidak pilih-pilih dalam makanan sehingga setiap makanan yang dihidangkan Kyungsoo akan selalu ludes dalam hitungan detik. Luhan sudah pernah curhat tentang ini pada Kyungsoo. Dia lelah memasak karena nafsu makan Sehun nampaknya tidak akan menurun dalam waktu dekat dan walaupun mereka berdua rakusnya bukan kepalang, tubuh mereka termasuk sangat langsing. Halus seperti mamalia tercepat dunia.

"Aku tidak akan menurutimu karena ini masakan_ku_," balas Kyungsoo geli sambil mengambil dua panci sedang untuk menampung supnya.

Jongin menatapnya memberengut tapi tidak protes sama sekali saat Kyungsoo mewadahi supnya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo memakai mantel, syal, sarung tangan, dan topinya kembali untuk berangkat ke rumah Sehun-Luhan.

"Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit," katanya sambil membawa pancinya ke rumah Sehun-Luhan sementara Jongin mengangguk-angguk dengan mata terpancang ke televisi.

Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia melangkah ke rumah mungil beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Dia mendengar suara musik yang dihidupkan dengan suara keras. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia juga pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini saat Jongin masih tingkat dua di sekolah seninya. Dan Sehun sedang berada dalam tingkat itu.

"Kecilkan musikmu, Musang bajingan!" suara Luhan terdengar dari bawah sementara namja di lantai dua tidak memedulikannya.

"_Shirreo, shirreo_," dendang namja dari atas, Sehun. "Apa yang akan _Hyung_ lakukan jika aku tidak mau?" balasnya dan malah mengeraskan musiknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memencet bel rumah; suara bel terdengar dari dalam. Sangat samar dibandingkan suara musik dari kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo berharap Luhan bisa mendengarnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehunna!" teriak Luhan lagi. "Kau akan membuat Kris tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya!"

"Apa peduliku pada tiang listrik itu? Dan apa peduli _Hyung_ padanya?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan tersenyum saat pintu terbuka; menampakkan Luhan dalam balutan _apron_ dan senyuman frutasi sekaligus meminta maaf serta tidak berdaya.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Sapanya. "Maaf, dia selalu begitu," katanya ditingkahi suara dentuman drum dari audio Sehun. Luhan melongok ke dalam dan mulai menjerit. "Kyungsoo ada di sini, Sehunna! Kau seharusnya tahu sopan santun!"

Berhasil. Nama Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Sehun mengecilkan musiknya tapi hanya beberapa desibel. Luhan mendesah lega mendengarnya.

"Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu, Lulu," balas Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengendikkan panci di tangannya. "Aku membawakanmu sup, mungkin Sehun—" sebelum Kyungsoo sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh ramping sudah muncul dari dasar tangga dan berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi cerah yang menakutkan.

"SUP!" katanya ceria. "YAY!" dia langsung mengambil alih panci dari tangan Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam. "_Hyung_ harus menghangatkannya!" tuntutnya dari dalam.

"Sehunna!" pekik Luhan karena tingkah Sehun. "Kau ini benar-benar, deh!" lalu dia menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan membungkuk dalam-dalam; wajahnya merona karena tingkah Sehun. "Kau harus memaafkannya, Kyungsoo. Maaf, maaf, maaf!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "_Ani, gwaenchana_. Aku malah suka dia begitu, artinya dia cukup menyukai masakanku hingga dia melakukannya,"

Luhan tersenyum lalu merendahkan suaranya. "Kau harus mengajariku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau pasanganku terus merecokimu," katanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Trims supnya, Sehun sangat menyukainya. Positif."

"_Hyung_?" sela suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam. "Apakah ini _bacon_? Yang di penggorengan maksudku," katanya.

"OMONA!" pekik Luhan. "_Bacon_-ku!" teriaknya lalu menghambur ke dalam.

Kyungsoo tertawa; rumah ini selalu seperti itu. Dengan dua namja yang nampaknya belum ingin tumbuh dewasa, rumah Luhan-Sehun selalu penuh suara-suara di atas satu oktaf. Dan Kyungsoo selalu menyadari dia suka berada di sana.

"Aku pulang dulu, Lulu! Aku harus membuatkan Jongin bekal!" pamitnya menjerit ke dalam dan mencium aroma gosong daging. "Aku turut bersimpati _bacon_-mu tidak bisa tertolong lagi," tambahnya lalu mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang tinggi dan renyah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menutup pintu rumah itu dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil panci lainnya untuk Tao-Kris. Kris pekerja kantoran dan rumahnya paling apik diantara mereka dan suasana rumah itu, walaupun tidak seramai Sehun-Luhan, tetap membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. Tao selalu membuat kue; kue-kuenya enak dan renyah. Resep-resep dari ibunya, Yixing, yang berada di China.

Dia masuk rumah dan menemukan Jongin sedang bermain _game_. "Aku harus ke rumah Tao-Kris dulu sebelum mulai membuatkanmu bekal," katanya saat lewat ke dapur.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun di rumah?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengambil panci di konter. "Kau mau mengajaknya bermain _game_? Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, dia baru saja akan sarapan,"

Jongin memberengut ke arah _game_-nya seolah kalimat Kyungsoo barusan membuatnya kalah _game_. "Oke," katanya separuh menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku kembali beberapa menit lagi," katanya lalu keluar menuju rumah Tao.

Jika di rumah Sehun-Luhan dia disambut suara musik _rock underground_, di sini dia disambut ketenangan. Dia menekan bel dan menunggu.

"Sebentar!" terdengar suara Tao dari dalam dan langkah kaki bergegas di lantai sebelum pintu mengayun terbuka. "Kyungsoo-_hyung_!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Halo, Tao-_ya_," sapanya lalu mengendikkan panci di tangannya. "Aku membuat sup dan kurasa Kris akan menyukainya,"

Tao tersenyum cerah. "Trims, _Hyung_. Dia memang minta sup sejak kemarin dan aku tidak bisa membuat kaldu yang benar jadi sup ini sangat membantuku," desahnya lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu? Aku baru saja memasukkan _muffin-muffin_-ku ke oven. Jongin pasti mau,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam. Aroma rumah Tao-Kris seperti aroma _boulangerie_—toko roti—karena Tao selalu memanggang roti. Aroma krim, cokelat, serta mentega menggantung rendah di atmosfer. Kyungsoo melihat di oven sedang terisi dengan loyang serta enam _cup_ _muffin_. Perabotan rumah itu bersih dan apik; sedikit mewah sebenarnya. Kyungsoo baru saja mengamati Tao mengaduk adonan saat suara bass terdengar.

"Siapa, Taotao?" lalu dia menemukan Kyungsoo. "Oh, hei, Kyungsoo." Sapanya lalu mengucek mata. "Maaf, aku baru keluar," dia menghampiri Tao yang langsung mendongak memberikannya ciuman ringan dan singkat di bibir.

"Cuci wajahmu. Sikat gigi. Ganti baju lalu kemarilah. Ada sup dari Kyungsoo-_hyung_," kata Tao menuding dada Kris dengan alat pengocok adonannya.

Kris tertawa serak dan mengangguk ringan ke Kyungsoo untuk pamit sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Aroma tubuh Kris persis seorang eksekutif muda; seperti laptop, tumpukan kertas, serta tinta basah.

Tao tersenyum saat memanaskan sup Kyungsoo. "Kau harus memaklumi Kris," katanya sambil mengecek adonannya. "Dia selalu begitu,"

Kyungsoo bersandar di tepi konter dan menonton Tao. "Maka dari itu aku selalu datang ke rumah Sehun-Luhan duluan," katanya dan ikut tertawa bersama Tao.

"Aku mendengar suara musik _rock_ dari tadi," kata Tao tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Menggerutu," balas Kyungsoo dan mereka kembali tertawa. "Memiliki seorang _teenager_ di rumah adalah sebuah ujian berat,"

Tao tersenyum sambil membubuhkan cokelat _chips_ ke dalam adonannya. "Untungnya aku sudah tamat," katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bersamaan dengan open bersuara. Tao menggunakan sarung tangannya dan membuka pintu open; Kyungsoo disambut aroma nikmat mentega, gula, serta krim yang menakjubkan. _Muffin-muffin_ itu mengembang sempurna; bulat, tebal, dan menggoda. Tao mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan dan mulai memindahkannya dalam sebuah piring melamin dengan cekatan dan menutupnya dengan sehelai kertas tisu.

"Nah, biarkan Jongin menghabiskannya," Tao tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Trims, Tao-_ya_," katanya lalu pamit dari sana karena harus membuat sarapan untuk Jongin.

Dia berpapasan dengan Kris saat akan keluar. "Aku pamit dulu, _Hyung_," katanya dan Kris tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo keluar dan bergegas pulang dan mendapati sepatu Sehun ada di depan. Dia menggeleng pasrah dan masuk. "Aku pulang, Jongin-_ah_," katanya sambil masuk dan benar saja, dia menemukan dua namja sedang duduk di sofa dengan gaya yang akan membuat Luhan mencak-mencak dan mencubit Sehun keras-keras sambil menggenggam _stick Playstation_.

"Tao menitipkan kalian ini," dia meletakkan _muffin_ Tao di meja dan kedua remaja itu menoleh sejenak dari _game_ sebelum kembali serius. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata; sudah terbiasa diacuhkan saat mereka bermain _game_ dan memilih mulai masak untuk Jongin.

Sehun meraih _muffin_ dan menjepitnya di mulut; mulutnya nyaris tidak sanggup mengigit setengah _muffin_ itu dan dia tetap berkerut menatap layar _game_ sementara Jongin mengunyah lamat-lamat _muffin_-nya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo bisa berbohong bahwa dia tidak suka tapi dia tidak suka berbohong dan dia _sangat_ suka bagaimana Sehun-Luhan dan Kris-Tao melengkapi hidupnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik ke penggorengannya yang panas dan menuang telur pertamanya yang mendesis….

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Winter_…

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke jam dinding dan mendesah saat jarum bergerak ke angka tujuh. Jongin belum juga pulang. Memang, kemarin Jongin baru pulang pukul 12 malam dan hari ini tidak ada alasan untuk tidak. Tapi, tadi Kyungsoo baru saja menelepon Jongin dan namja itu berjanji akan pulang pukul setengah tujuh.

Dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh.

Baru tadi sore Kyungsoo menyadari kucingnya hilang! Kucing yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Jongin sudah hilang! Dia bahkan memberikan nama _Kai_ untuk kucing itu; nama panggung yang selalu digunakan Jongin. Dia mencintai kucing itu seperti dia mencintai Jongin. Dia baru saja membuat susu dan berencana menyuapi kucing itu saat dia membuka keranjangnya dan mendapati keranjang itu kosong. Kyungsoo nyaris gila!

Pintu depan terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke sana dan menemukan Jongin membuka mantelnya.

"Oh, Jongie!" seru Kyungsoo dan berlari ke arahnya; menyentuh pakaiannya yang dingin sertas lembap karena salju.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Kupikir rumah rata dengan tanah saat aku kembali," katanya sambil mendesak Kyungsoo mundur.

"Kai hilang!" sembur Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir dan alis Jongin berkerut.

"'Kai?'" ulang Jongin membeo.

"Kucingku!" ralat Kyungsoo bergegas. "Dia hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana!"

Jongin seketika kehilangan minat. Dia mendesak Kyungsoo ke pinggir dan melangkah ke sofa untuk duduk. "Biarkan saja kalau begitu. Dia mungkin sudah menemukan rumah baru," katanya lalu duduk dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Dia masih kecil, Jongie! Dia bahkan belum bisa makan sendiri!" desak Kyungsoo. "Bantu aku mencarinya, Jongin…" rengeknya.

Jongin mendesah. "Dia akan kembali jika dia mau, _Hyung_. Dan aku lelah,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lalu mendesah. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri kalau begitu," katanya penuh tekad dan berjalan keluar; menggunakan mantel dan semua pakaian musim dinginnya.

Jongin panik. "_Hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak serius, kan? Suhu diluar sana nyaris menyentuh nol! Dan _Hyung_ bisa sakit!" katanya berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka selot pintu.

"Aku harus menemukan kucingku, Kim Jongin." Balasnya nyaris menggeram.

Jongin menepuk pelipisnya dengan suara keras. "Ya ampun, _Hyung_! Dia hanya _kucing_, demi Tuhan! Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah! Biarkan saja dia hilang! Jika dia mati, ya memang saatnya dia mati! Jangan sok pahlawan begitu,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan Jongin terkejut menemukan air mata di wajahnya. "Ya!" katanya menjerit. "Jika aku _tidak_ sok pahlawan dulu, Kim Jongin, kau tidak akan menemukan dirimu terbangun di kamarku! Menemukanku memasak untukmu! Kau mungkin sudah membusuk di jalanan! Mati beku! Itu jika _aku tidak _sok pahlawan! Tidakkah kau sadar pada dirimu sendiri?" Kyungsoo tersengal. "Dia mungkin memang seekor kucing kecil yang tidak ada artinya di matamu tapi apakah menurutmu kucing tidak punya perasaan? Ketakutan? Kesepian? Kelaparan dan kedinginan tanpa siapa-siapa yang mengurusnya? Apa yang _kau_ rasakan saat berdiri di persimpangan di tengah musim dingin sebelum aku menemukanmu? Tidakkah kucing itu juga merasakannya? Aku baru tahu kau ternyata sama saja dengan semua manusia lain!"

Jongin mundur selangkah mendengarnya.

"Kris juga mengatakan hal yang persis sama saat aku memutuskan untuk membawamu pulang dan apa? Aku tetap membawamu pulang! Dan sekarang, tidakkah seharusnya _kau_ yang paling bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan kucing itu?!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dibalik air matanya yang membuat wajah Jongin kabur.

"Terserah apa katamu!" sembur Kyungsoo. "_Aku_ akan mencarinya!" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, pintu rumah mereka dibanting menutup hingga menggetarkan hiasan pintu.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Winter_…

.

Kyungsoo kembali dalam keadaan setengah mengigil; dia membuka mantelnya dan membereskan diri sebelum masuk. Dia tidak menemukan kucingnya dan sekarang dia juga tidak menemukan Jongin dimana-mana; seketika dia merasa bersalah. Setelah emosinya mereda, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kata-katanya terlalu kasar kepada Jongin. Dia ingin meminta maaf tapi tidak menemukan namja itu dimana-mana. Rumah sepi.

Kyungsoo melongok ke kamar; nihil.

Kamar mandi; kosong.

Dapur; apalagi.

Dia meraih gagang telepon dan menekan nomor rumah Luhan. Diangkat di dering keempat.

"_Yeoboseo, kediaman Luhan di sini_." Sahut suara Luhan dari seberang ditingkahi suara drum serta gitar listrik. Sehun masih menggila walaupun sudah pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Halo, Luhan. Ini aku, Kyungsoo." Balasnya.

"_Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Ada apa_?" tanya Luhan dengan suara bersimpati yang menenangkan.

"Apakah Jongin ada di sana? Bersama Sehun?" tanyanya cemas sambil meremas kabel telepon. Jika Jongin tidak ada di rumah Luhan, entah kemana lagi Kyungsoo akan mencarinya.

"_Halo, Kyungsoo-hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata karena yang menjawab sekarang adalah Sehun. "Oh, hei, Sehun-ah. Jongin bersamamu?"

"_Ani_," balas Sehun. "_Ada apa, Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo langsung lemas; tidak memiliki bayangan kemana Jongin pergi. Dia takut Jongin kembali kabur seperti dulu dan kali ini akan mati membeku di tengah salju. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah hingga terasa ingin mati. Setelah mengucapkan alasan dan memutuskan sambungan, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Melipat kedua kakinya dan mengigil dalam tangis.

Entah berapa lama Kyungsoo menangis karena hal berikutnya yang disadarinya adalah sebuah gumpalan bulu hangat di lekukan lengannya. Kyungsoo tergagap dan membuka mata; menemukan wajah Jongin di hadapannya. Merah padam oleh dingin; bibirnya berwarna putih pucat. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pipi Kyungsoo; air matanya yang mengering lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku menemukannya," kata Jongin lirih dan lembut. Sentuhannya dingin sekali hingga Kyungsoo yakin Jongin berada di luar sana _berjam-jam._

Suara meongan lemah membuat Kyungsoo menunduk ke lengannya dan menemukan Kai balas menatapnya. Tubuhnya penuh tetesan salju yang pastinya membuatnya sangat kedinginan. Air mata kembali membuat pandangan Kyungsoo kabur saat menyadari bahwa Jongin pergi untuk mencari kucingnya. Di tengah hujan salju.

"D-dimana kau menemukannya?" bisik Kyungsoo tergagap.

Jongin tersenyum memesona sebagai balasannya. "Seekor kucing liar membawanya ke rumah kosong di sebelah rumah kita. Aku mendapatinya mengeong-ngeong histeris sendirian di sana dan…," Jongin memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali; luka dalam dan bernanah tertoreh di bola matanya yang bening. "Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya saat sendirian… Kau benar, akulah yang seharusnya paling mengerti hal itu…"

Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk kucingnya dan meletakkannya di keranjang sebelum meraih leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tangisnya pecah di dada Jongin. "Maafkan aku, Jongie…. Maafkan aku…." tangisnya. "Aku terlalu kasar padamu…. Maafkan aku…."

"_Ani_," bisik Jongin mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku memang brengsek karena tidak mau membantumu, _Hyung_. Maafkan _aku_…"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sehingga dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin dan kembali menangis.

"_Saranghae…. Saranghae…._"

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "_Nado saranghae, Hyung… Jeongmal saranghae…_"

Dering telepon mengejutkan mereka berdua dan Jongin menyambarnya sambil mempertahankan Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

"_Yeoboseo_? Kediaman Do Kyungsoo," sapa Jongin malas.

"_YA! KAU KIM JONGIN!_" suara Sehun dan Jongin langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya yang berdenging.

"_APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, HAH? AKU MELIHATMU MEMANJAT GENTENG RUMAH SEBELAH DAN KAU TAHU KAN UNDANG-UNDANG HUKUMAN BAGI ORANG YANG MEMASUKI RUMAH ORANG LAIN TANPA IZIN? APA YANG KAUCARI DI SANA, PABBOYA?!_"

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya dan bangkit dari dada Jongin. "Kau… _apa_?" tanyanya syok dan memberi Jongin ekspresi bingung kaget yang menggemaskan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah membanting pesawat telepon; mengabaikan Sehun lalu menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang dia yakin akan membuat Kyungsoo melupakan kenakalannya…

.

END ^^

.

**PREQUEL OF OUR CAT:**

"**MY BOY"**

**COMING SOON!**

.

Special Thanks to:

My First Reviewer: **Amortentia Chan ***spreading cookies ^^* iya nih, chingu, author baru di dunia per-KaiSoo-an semoga ini memuaskan XD ini chapter selanjutnya, nyeliplah sedikit HunHan sama TaoRis XD happy reading, yak ^^

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie (**wae eonni gak publish2? XD publish ajaaa~~ ntar saeng review per chapter! :D per paragraf sekalian XD Ini lanjutannya ^^ iseng aja buat XD**), **Eonni **Milkhunhan-Yuri (**ini keliatan kok reviewnya ^^ eonni pasti suka chapter ini dari review ini XD**), ghea. (***cekikikan* kok ada sungkemnya segala? XD iie, daijobu2 ^^ asal di review aja udah theneeengg~~ :3**), Jaylyn Rui (**khamsahamnidaa~~ *bow* ^^ review lagi, yak ^^**), Yuseong Han (**waeyo chingu? Gabole pelihara ya sama eomma? 0.0**), kimsangraa (**suka deh sama foto profilnya XD kyeoptaa~ :3 nah di sini nih uneg2nya Kyungsoo keluar semua chingu ^^ anak kelas 3? Ayoo, high-5! XD**), lee minji elf (**ini udah lanjut, chinguu~~~ ^^**), siscaMinstalove (**khamsahamnidaa~~~ XD ini lanjutannya, semoga sama bagusnya yaa ^^**), OhSooYeol (**nah kebetulan mandek tuh ceritanya buat prequelnya, malah semangat buat sequelnya XD ini dulu yaa ^^**), ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** (**cerita di chap ini lebih ngeselin, eonni XD si item kurang ajar *dijitak Kai* XD**), XiuBy Panda Tao (**ini oneshot gak? XD ini dulu yaa ^^**), ArraHyeri (**khamsahamnidaa~~ ^^ ini next chapternya ^^**), opikyung0113 (**bole2 XD lagi casting buat flimnya nih, gada yg mau jdi meongnya XD berminat? *dijitak***).**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH **for reviewed this FF ^^ I hope y'all love this story and **KEEP REVIEWING **^^

*SARANGHANDA~~~*

.

Author's Corner:

Ini terinspirasi dari Appa author sendiri *mewek* kata-katanya sama banget dengan kata-kata Kai waktu D.O bilang kucingnya ilang. Iya, kucing author di bawa kabur sama kucing lain kea tap rumah tetangga yang kosong dan kekunci. Author denger dia ngeong2 terus semaleman dan author nangis karena gak bisa ngapa2in. soalnya stiap malem author yang selalu nyuapin dia susu. Dan pas gak bisa ngasih, author frutasi. Kakak author ngajak buat ngambil; permisi gitu sama keluarga yang punya rumah buat ngambil eh Appa malah marah2. Bilang kita sok pahlawan lah, sok bermoral lah. Author makin keras lah nangisnya. Siapa sih yang sok? Author bener2 kasian! Apa Appa nggak kasian sama kucingnya? Sendirian, laper, dingin, bingung… author gak bisa bayangin! *mewek lagi*

Mungkin akhirnya FF KaiSoo semuanya tentang kucing author deh :D maaf, yak :3 semoga suka FF ini. dan kayaknya semua sisanya bakal cerita2 random dan pendek2 tentang KaiSoo di sini ^^

As always,

Review, s'il vous plait~~~? ^^

Merci beaucoup~~

.


End file.
